leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of clothing in Generation VI
Clothing (Japanese: clothing) is a type of item that appears in Pokémon X and Y. Outfits and accessories can be purchased at one of many boutiques in Kalos or the salon. can customize their hat, hat accessories, shirt, pants, dress, socks, shoes, and bag. They can change their outfit at boutiques and Pokémon Centers. The selection of items varies between boutiques and the selection also varies in each boutique daily. When a player changes their outfit and hair, the player icon on the PSS and on the Pokémon Global Link will also change. While clothing is usually only cosmetic, in Kiloude City an artist will reward the player with a gender-specific piece of clothing (Bamboo Sprig Hat for boys, Sundae Dress for girls) if they are wearing three or more items of clothing labeled with a specific tag (Colorful for boys, Feminine for girls). Locations Boutiques sell only male or female clothes depending on the player's gender. The only boutique displaying clothes for both genders is Boutique Couture in Lumiose City, where male clothes are located upstairs and female clothes downstairs. Boutique Couture requires 25 points of to enter. Tags and themes When the player changes their outfit, the tags on the clothes they wear will determine the theme of their outfit, as distinguished by the fanfare that is shown when they try it on. Only the tags on non-optional clothing (hats, shirts, pants, dresses, shoes, and bags) influence the theme. For male players, the theme of their outfit is determined primarily by the tag that is on the most non-optional clothing. If there is a tie and the Colorful and Classic tags are both on two pieces of clothing, then the theme will be Basic. Otherwise, if the Basic tag is tied with one of the others for two pieces of clothing each, the theme will match the non-Basic tag. However, all of these conditions are overridden if Special-tagged clothing is worn; this will always make the fanfare Special-themed. The fanfares for male themes have the following appearances: * Basic (blue tag): blue and purple sparks glitter around the player * Classic (black tag): sheet music twines around the player * Colorful (orange tag): blue, purple, and green dots float around the player * Special (rainbow tag): streaks of multi-colored light shoot up behind the player For female players, the theme is again determined primarily by the tag that is on the most non-optional clothing, with a special exception for hats with the Basic tag. If two tags are tied for the most, several cases determine the outcome. The exact theme can be determined as follows: * The Basic tag is never counted as being on a hat. * If the Special tag is on any piece of clothing, the theme will be Special. * Otherwise, if one tag is on more pieces of clothing than any other, that tag will determine the theme. * In the case of a tie: ** If all the tags are different: *** If any tag is on a dress, that tag will determine the theme. *** Otherwise, the theme will be Basic. ** If two tags are on two pieces of clothing each: *** If one of them is Basic and is not on a dress, the other will determine the theme. *** Otherwise, if one of them is on a hat but not a dress, the other will determine the theme. *** Otherwise, the theme will be Basic. The fanfares for female themes have the following appearances: * Basic (brown angular tag): tiny pink sparks glitter around the player * Classic (black tag): brown and yellow sheet music swirls around the player's feet * Elegant (purple vines tag): roses appear and scatter petals around the player * Exotic (ragged beige tag): a burst of leaves dance around the player in a slow spiral * Feminine (frilly pink tag): pink flowers flicker around the player * Special (rainbow tag): shooting stars fall around the player and strike the ground in a rainbow of colors * Sporty (blue striped tag): streaks of multi-colored light radiate out from the player List of male clothes There are 102 items of male clothing in total. To buy all of them would require 2,227,000. Hats りキャップ Logo Cap|Black|Basic|800|Cyllage City Boutique|W=y|Sa=y|rows=2}} りキャップ Logo Cap|Blue|Basic|1,800|Cyllage City Boutique|Th=y|F=y}} りキャップ Logo Cap|Red|Colorful|800|Cyllage City Boutique|M=y|rows=2}} りキャップ Logo Cap|Green|Colorful|1,800|Cyllage City Boutique|Su=y|Tu=y}} れハット Fedora|Red|Classic|80,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Su=y|M=y|Th=y}} れハット Fedora|Gray|Classic|80,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Tu=y|F=y}} れハット Fedora|Black|Classic|80,000|Lumiose City Boutique|W=y|Sa=y}} ハット Checkered Hat|Black|Classic|7,800|Snowbelle City Boutique|Su=y}} Knit Cap|White|Basic|6,200|Anistar City Boutique|M=y|F=y|Sa=y}} Knit Cap|Black|Basic|3,100|Anistar City Boutique|Tu=y|rows=2}} Knit Cap|Orange|Colorful|800|Anistar City Boutique|W=y|rows=2}} Knit Cap|Purple|Colorful|6,200|Anistar City Boutique|Su=y|Th=y}} ニット Safari Pattern Knit Cap|Olive|Colorful|800|Santalune City Boutique|M=y|Tu=y|F=y|Sa=y|rows=2}} ニット Safari Pattern Knit Cap|Aqua|Colorful|800|Santalune City Boutique|Su=y|W=y|Th=y|rows=2}} きハット Hat with Bamboo|White|Special|N/A|Given in Kiloude City by Artist|Su=y|M=y|Tu=y|W=y|Th=y|F=y|Sa=y}} Shirts シャツ Plaid Shirt|Red|Classic|120,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Su=y|M=y|W=y|F=y}} シャツ Plaid Shirt|Gray|Classic|120,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Tu=y|Th=y|Sa=y}} きシャツ Shirt with Zip|Black|Basic|100,000|Lumiose City Boutique|M=y|Tu=y|F=y|Sa=y}} きシャツ Shirt with Zip|White|Basic|100,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Su=y|W=y|Th=y}} きパーカ Parka with Hood|Olive|Basic|4,800|Snowbelle City Boutique|M=y|Th=y}} きパーカ Parka with Hood|Aqua|Colorful|4,800|Snowbelle City Boutique|Tu=y|F=y}} きパーカ Parka with Hood|Yellow|Colorful|4,800|Snowbelle City Boutique|Su=y|W=y|Sa=y}} のＴシャツ King T-Shirt|Red|Colorful|12,800|Cyllage City Boutique|M=y|Tu=y|W=y|Th=y|F=y}} Pants パンツ Checked Pants|Red|Classic|180,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Su=y|M=y|Tu=y|W=y|Th=y|F=y|Sa=y}} パンツ Checked Pants|Gray|Classic|180,000|Lumiose City Boutique|M=y|Tu=y|Th=y|F=y|Sa=y}} パンツ Safari Pattern Pants|Green|Colorful|6,800|Snowbelle City Boutique|Su=y|W=y|Sa=y}} パンツ Safari Pattern Pants|Gray|Colorful|6,800|Snowbelle City Boutique|Tu=y|F=y}} Socks Shoes Bags Accessories り Feather Accessory|Black|N/A|2,800|Laverre City Boutique|Su=y|Tu=y|F=y}} り Feather Accessory|Red|N/A|1,400|Laverre City Boutique|M=y|Sa=y|rows=2}} り Feather Accessory|Green|N/A|1,400|Laverre City Boutique|W=y|Th=y|rows=2}} List of female clothes There are 205 items of female clothing in total. To buy all of them would require 4,676,000. Hats りキャップ Logo Cap|Pink|Sporty|1,600|Santalune City Boutique|M=y|Th=y|F=y|rows=2|scheme=y}} りキャップ Logo Cap|Black|Sporty|1,600|Cyllage City Boutique|F=y|rows=2|scheme=y}} れハット Fedora|White|Classic|100,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Tu=y|Th=y|scheme=y}} れハット Fedora|Brown|Classic|100,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Sa=y|scheme=y}} れハット Fedora|Red|Classic|800|Santalune City Boutique|W=y|Th=y|rows=2|scheme=y}} れハット Fedora|Yellow|Basic|2,100|Santalune City Boutique|M=y|Sa=y|rows=2|scheme=y}} れハット Fedora|Green|Basic|2,600|Laverre City Boutique|Sa=y|rows=2|scheme=y}} れハット Fedora|Purple|Elegant|6,400|Snowbelle City Boutique|Su=y|Th=y|scheme=y}} Shirts パーカー Micro Length Parka|Red|Sporty|2,400|Cyllage City Boutique|M=y|F=y|scheme=y}} パーカー Micro Length Parka|Pink|Sporty|2,400|Cyllage City Boutique|Su=y|Th=y|scheme=y}} パーカー Micro Length Parka|Lime green|Sporty|2,400|Cyllage City Boutique|W=y|scheme=y}} パーカー Micro Length Parka|Blue|Sporty|2,400|Cyllage City Boutique|Tu=y|Sa=y|scheme=y}} きブラウス Blouse with Ribbon-Tie|Red|Classic|100,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Su=y|Tu=y|Th=y|F=y|scheme=y}} きブラウス Blouse with Ribbon-Tie|Gray|Classic|100,000|Lumiose City Boutique|M=y|W=y|Sa=y|scheme=y}} きプルオーバー Pullover with Ribbon|Brown|Basic|7,800|Anistar City Boutique|F=y|Sa=y|scheme=y}} きプルオーバー Pullover with Ribbon|Pale pink|Feminine|5,400|Laverre City Boutique|Tu=y|Sa=y|scheme=y}} きプルオーバー Pullover with Ribbon|Yellow|Feminine|5,400|Laverre City Boutique|W=y|F=y|scheme=y}} きプルオーバー Pullover with Ribbon|Purple|Exotic|5,400|Laverre City Boutique|Su=y|M=y|Th=y|scheme=y}} きカットソー Cutsew with Stole|Yellow|Elegant|8,400|Snowbelle City Boutique|Tu=y|Sa=y|scheme=y}} きカットソー Cutsew with Stole|Pale pink|Elegant|8,400|Snowbelle City Boutique|Su=y|Th=y|scheme=y}} きカットソー Cutsew with Stole|Purple|Elegant|8,400|Snowbelle City Boutique|W=y|F=y|scheme=y}} きシャツ Shirt with Necktie|Gray|Classic|120,000|Lumiose City Boutique|M=y|Sa=y|scheme=y}} きシャツ Shirt with Necktie|Green|Classic|120,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Tu=y|Th=y|scheme=y}} きシャツ Shirt with Necktie|Blue|Classic|120,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Su=y|W=y|F=y|scheme=y}} Pants Dresses Socks オーバーニー Safari Pattern OTK Socks|Brown|N/A|1,800|Laverre City Boutique|Su=y|M=y|Tu=y|W=y|Th=y|F=y|Sa=y|scheme=y}} Shoes み げロングブーツ Lace-Up Boots|Brown|Classic|8,200|Laverre City Boutique|Tu=y|Th=y|F=y|Sa=y|scheme=y}} み げロングブーツ Lace-Up Boots|Black|Classic|8,200|Laverre City Boutique|Su=y|M=y|W=y|F=y|Sa=y|scheme=y}} Bags Accessories 子用|ぼうしよう}}リボン Hat Ribbon|Black|N/A|20,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Su=y|Tu=y|scheme=y}} 子用|ぼうしよう}}リボン Hat Ribbon|Red|N/A|20,000|Lumiose City Boutique|W=y|scheme=y}} 子用|ぼうしよう}}リボン Hat Ribbon|White|N/A|20,000|Lumiose City Boutique|M=y|F=y|scheme=y}} 子用|ぼうしよう}}リボン Hat Ribbon|Blue|N/A|20,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Sa=y|scheme=y}} 子用|ぼうしよう}}リボン Hat Ribbon|Pale pink|N/A|20,000|Lumiose City Boutique|Th=y|scheme=y}} り Feather Accessory|Black|N/A|2,800|Laverre City Boutique|Su=y|W=y|Th=y|scheme=y}} り Feather Accessory|Red|N/A|2,800|Laverre City Boutique|Tu=y|F=y|scheme=y}} り Feather Accessory|Green|N/A|2,800|Laverre City Boutique|M=y|Sa=y|scheme=y}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The clothes available to wear in Pokémon X and Y made their debut in the . Due to this manga being printed in black and white, it is unclear what color certain clothes are meant to be. 's default outfit consists of the white Wide-Frame Sunglasses, red Felt Hat, black High-Waisted Outfit, Tote Bag, black OTK Socks, and black High Tops. This outfit first appeared in X-actly What They Wanted. 's default outfit consists of the black Wide-Frame Sunglasses, red Outdoors Cap, blue Zipped Jacket, black Two-Tone Bag, and black Short Boots. This outfit first appeared in X-actly What They Wanted. Diantha wore a Camo Cap, Hoodie, Camo Pants, and Sneakers as part of disguise when she went to meet with Gurkinn and Korrina. In Burning Fletchinder, Y, Yvette, and several other girls wore a gray Tie-Neck Blouse and white Knee Socks as part of the Training School uniform. In Pinsir Glares, Korrina was seen in a flashback wearing a Felt Hat and a pale pink Frilly Dress while Gurkinn wore a Logo Cap and a Plaid Shirt Combo. Gallery File:Y Adventures.png|Y's default outfit File:X Adventures.png|X's default outfit File:Y school uniform.png|Y's Sky Trainer Training School uniform File:Trainer customization Diantha Adventures.png|Diantha in disguise File:Trainer customization Korrina Gurkinn Adventures.png|Korrina and Gurkinn in disguise In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Vêtements |de=Klamotten |it=Abiti |ko=의류 Uiryu |es=Ropa }} Category:Items de:Boutique/Sortiment XY zh:服装样式列表（XY）